go_all_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Black
Cole Black is a playable fighter in Go All Out! who is an English, gun-skilled killer from a psychological thriller video game Get Even. Backstory Before ‘Get Even’ Cole Black lives in a modern world, he is an ex-military killer from who knows his weapons very well, as much as the jobs he does. It’s unknown about Cole’s young life, but he used of been part of the military seven years before the events of Get Even, after leaving the military, Cole spent most of the years drinking alcohol, in order to keep his lifestyle, he taken small-scale security jobs, after some time he earned a reputation from his abilities and will to fight, soon he changed his job from a security guard to a contacted hit-man. Due to this, Cole stopped his alcohol life behind to have a new lifestyle of killing, he even only uses his earned money to show how important and serious his contracts are to his clients. One day, he was hired by Robert Ramsey, CEO of Future Defence Group (FDG) to infiltrate their rival company, the Advanced Defence Strategy (ADS), the UK’s leading weapons manufacturer to steal the CornerGun and wipe out the company’s data, Cole successfully did this and more, to the point where ADS was bankrupted shortly after the infiltration. From there on, Ramsey decided to hire Cole to be part of Head of Security for the FDG, doing Ramsey’s dirty work when it's necessary. Sometime later, Cole was caught by Roger Howard, the former CEO of ADS, and knew that Cole was the one who stole the CornerGun and the reason why Ramsey kept Cole, as it turns out Ramsey has Cole's criminal records, due to this, Howard decided to give Cole an offer to work for him instead of Ramsey and steal FDG’s latest technology device, the Pandora headset, in exchange to forgetting Cole’s theft, but Cole refused the offer. Instead he made an offer to Howard to work with him. Where they planned to steal the Pandora headset without casualty. Their plan was to kidnap Lenore, Ramsey’s wife and use her as ransom to get the Pandora headset, Rose Atkins, Ramsey's trusted research assistant, helped out with this plan and hired Jasper Prado to set the plan in motion, however, the plan backfired when Prado’s men kidnapped Grace, Ramsey’s daughter, instead of Lenore. When Cole found this out from Atkins, he also found out that Prado constructed a bomb and strapped it onto Grace’s chest, because of this, Cole killed Jasper Prado and attempt to save Grace himself, by the time he made it to the place where she was kept in, the bomb was active and Cole attempted to deactivate it, but was too late and the bomb detonated. The events of ‘Get Even’ In the events of Get Even, Cole Black woke up, not remembering who he was and only one mission in his mind, to save the girl, but he failed to save the girl, he then finds himself at an asylum where a mysterious man on a screen named ‘Red’ who tells him to explore the asylum and help him answer two questions that he seek, who was the girl? and why was Cole there? From there, Cole explored memories and start to recall collections of who he was and what he did, the infiltration of ADS, the plan to steal the Pandora headset and even memories of Robert Ramsey (which was the device flaws). He also figured out that Red is in fact, Robert Ramsey who wanted to know who’s behind the kidnapping and why Cole was there when he tried to save Grace. By the time he fully remembers, he found out that the asylum he was in was an illusion and in reality, Cole was inside a life support chamber in a coma, when Red had no use to Cole, he shut down the simulation for Cole, the last thing he did at that time is scream for mercy to wake him up before everything was black. After that, Cole's fate is decided by Ramsey after he finds out that Cole was the mastermind of the kidnapping. either Ramsey turns off Cole's life support, killing him instantly, or Ramsey spares Cole and transfer him to a secure hospital where he spent the rest of his life in a coma. Arriving at Cadread in Go All Out! events of Get Even are different and takes place at the start of Get Even. Cole wakes up in the asylum first instead of the 'save the girl' memory, where he meets Red who told him to explore his memories, he then enter the memory where he has to save the girl, but by the time he was about to defuse the bomb, he was taken by the light. he then find himself in Cadread, thinking that it could be another memory, so he decided to play along and explore this 'memory'. Appearance since Cole is from a game in a photorealistic style, his body, face and clothing would realistic looking, with a little mixture of Go All Out's style. Cole wears a dark brown waterproof jacket, a green shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Cole's face is based on Łukasz Skowron, who is the head model of Cole Black from the original game, Skowron was also been featured in the teaser art, portraying as Cole. Cole carries a verity of modern weapons he uses to fight against foes, this includes a pistol, a assault rifle and a shotgun, Cole also uses a CornerGun, a weapon that can shoot at a 90 degree angle. he also has a make-shift bombs for his heavy special. Colors, Costumes and Equipment Click here to view Cole Black's colors Click here to view Cole Black's Equipment Showcase Video Combat Moves Special Attacks: (Investigator Style) Lvl1 – Distortion Cole raise his assault rifle and make one shot, if an enemy gets hit by the bullet projectile, they Pop Out Lvl3 – Prado’s bomb When activated, Cole throws out three makeshift bombs on all enemy fighters, on the next hit from Cole, the bomb explode, causing area damage on the enemy and any who are in range Trivia * Cole Black is the third third-party character to be in Go All Out * Cole is the second third-party character to be announced to be in the game before Breakbone * Cole Black is also the first ever character who is from a AAA game Title, that being Get Even, ''a Psychological Thriller game made by ''Farm 51 and BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment * BlueSunset Games occasionally calls Cole Black 'Neutral Cole' this is a joke that is based on Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale where there is a Good Cole and a Bad Cole (noted that PASBR Cole and GAO Cole are completely different people) * Go All Out would be a place where you would fully see Cole Black's face and body model that isn't in an digitized effect, since in Get Even, you would only barely see his face in pictures, since you play as Cole in a first-person perspective Gallery Cole Black.jpg|Cole's teaser art made by Bandai Namco Farm51 Get even grafika-03.jpg| Cole's close up teaser picture Colepormo.png|old promo art for Cole Black Cole offical promo.jpg|offical promo art for Cole Black Cole updated promo.png|Updated Promo for New Fighters Trailer Conergun.jpg|Cole's Cornergun Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Game character